


Only the Trees Keep Us in Line

by Byacolate



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byacolate/pseuds/Byacolate
Summary: Good things come in threes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a bunch of headcanons about angaran genitalia; for the purposes of this silly thing, [here's one of them.](http://bad-dragon.com/products/hanns)

“Are you lost, Pathfinder?” 

 

Hazy eyes appear from beneath fluttering lashes as Ryder looks up, lips parted and panting. Evfra takes pity, reaching down to cup his jaw. Draws a thumb over his cheek. Ryder opens his mouth to respond, but down at the other end of the bed, Jaal does something Evfra can’t see that turns Ryder’s half-formed words into a choked gasp. Still he leans forward, mouthing at the base of Evfra’s groin. 

 

“Sorry,” Ryder sighs, pressing plush lips to the ridges along the swollen base of Evfra’s cock. “Distracted. Mmh.” 

 

Through the open window, the cool, sweet air of Havarl drifts in with the sound of songbirds. Evfra’s eyes follow the tousle of Ryder's hair, to the muscles of his shoulder - quaking with the effort to keep him up on his elbows - to the long curve of Ryder’s spine where it twists to turn him on his side at the hip, to the swell of his ass where Jaal has made himself comfortable. The big pink fool is stretched out along the foot of the bed on his side, half lying over Ryder’s left thigh, holding the right snug around his head as he devours him. His eyes flick up for just a moment to hold Evfra’s.

 

He knows exactly what he’s doing. Of course.  


 

He tilts his head up the barest fraction, and Ryder fumbles with his grip, pressing his forehead to Evfra’s stomach. “Fuck,” he breathes. The muscles in his thighs shift as he tightens them around Jaal’s head, body a dark and restless mass of want. Under his breath, Evfra echoes the sentiment. 

 

Cock in one hand, Evfra cards the other through Ryder’s hair. “This is a challenge issued to us both, taoshay.” Ryder leans into his touch, blinking up at Evfra though Jaal sends another wave of desire through his body, threatening to drag him back down. Evfra taps the length of his prick against Ryder’s cheek, drawing breathless laughter from him. “Shall we rise to it as one?”

 

“He’s really, really good at this though,” Ryder whines. Evfra knows Jaal’s got to be smirking against Ryder’s asshole. “I think… I  _ mmh…  _ might have to concede.”

 

"I'd wager you've never conceded to anything in your life," Evfra grunts. But he takes pity - extricates himself from Ryder's grip, despite his muffled protests. As the rhetoric goes, all's fair in love and war; if his ally gives concession, there's little else to do but join the stronger team.

 

Evfra lays on his side facing the quivering muscles of Ryder's belly and nudges his nose down the v of his pelvis.

 

"I'm gonna die," Ryder informs them both, voice wavering.

 

"You'll be missed," says Evfra breezily before he takes Ryder into his mouth. Maybe teaching by example will do the trick. Jaal’s subvocals hum with his approval as Ryder doubles over, gripping Evfra’s hip. Evfra makes a noise himself, ignoring the knee Jaal presses into the meat of his shoulder blades. He can’t say much for other alien species, but humans are so _salty._ In perfect contrast to Ryder’s being, the taste on Evfra’s tongue is bitter, salt. He wonders if Ryder’s thoughts follow the same path as he presses his tongue to the head of Evfra’s cock, where he’s sweetest.

 

Ryder comes, sudden and shaking and perfectly anticipated not five minutes later. Evfra can hear Jaal pull away just above him by the wet sound of kisses he presses down Ryder’s inner thigh. For his part, Evfra works him until he’s groaning, weakly smacking Evfra’s hip. 

 

“There, Evfra,” Jaal says, sitting up from the cradle of Ryder’s legs. He looks down on the stretched, spent body of their Pathfinder, achingly fond and smug in turn. “Another victory for us.”

 

“You could always secure another -” Evfra grunts when Ryder takes him firmly in hand. They look down at him, defiantly thumbing the dark head. 

 

“I was going to say something about losing the battle and not the war, but these wartime analogies are bizarre." His expression is solemn, but the light in his eyes? Wicked. "Now that I’m not so thoroughly distracted…”

 

The moment he swallows him down, Evfra tips his head back just in time to see a look cross Jaal’s face. “Don’t you dare,” he growls, but Jaal isn’t under his command anymore; he’s already prowling down Ryder’s body to lay on top of him. 

  
Evfra will likely have to take matters, very literally, into his own hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Roses & Revolutions' "The Pines"
> 
> Inquire about fic reque$ts [here!](http://wardencommando.tumblr.com/ask)  
> Tumblr: [wardencommando](http://wardencommando.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
